crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Blade
Dragon Blade is a Chinese melee weapon featured in CrossFire. Overview The Dragon Blade sword has a dragon shaped blade with intricate carving that is chained to the hilt. It has a similar shape with the Ghost Blade wielded by Knights in Mutation Knight Mode. This weapon has a fast primary attack (On pair with Persona Blade), has great range, and has a lighter weight than other swords like the Katana and Xuan Yuan Sword. The primary attack can one-hit kill with Headshot (88 HP with armor), while the secondary attack is a long range 2-hit combo consisting of a heavy slash followed by a frontal stab, both dealing lethal 1-hit kill damage. The first slash of the secondary attack/RMB is a wide area swing that can hit multiple enemies (similar to the Kukri), while the second stab is a precise stab that needs to be aimed directly at the enemy to connect. Being an Anti-Zombie Weapon, Dragon Blade features a charging bar in ZM - when it's full, pressing 3 will make player character extend the chain out and do a 3-slash combo then one frontal downward stab, before drawing back the blade inside. Using this attack slows down players significantly, but they're immune to all damage dealt by zombies or bosses. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Korea' Trivia * The is the second Chinese melee weapon featured in the game, after the Xuan Yuan Sword. * The combo attack of the consists of a heavy slash and followed by the blade and its chain extending out of the hilt to make a stabbing motion. **This second stab attack could actually confuse players not used to the Dragon Blade, as it seems the second attack of the RMB has an extremely long range because of the chain, but actually this stab has the same range as the first slash attack. **The secondary attack has one of the longest reach among melee weapons (Surpassing the range of Keris's stab, and on par with the Katana), which is offset by the fact that it takes a long time to execute. * In CF Vietnam, this weapon and the Silver variant has different names, the original named TuLong (Dragon Slayer) Blade and the Silver variant named TianLong '''(Sky Dragon) Blade'. ** However, the Noble Silver variant is named '''TianLong Blade-Noble Silver', which is based on the Silver variant. ** It's also one of the few original weapons come to this server after its variant has been updated for a long time. * When the player perform the 4 slashes combo, they will be immune to any attack from bosses and zombies, including the strongest attack of Uranus: '''Energy Blast, '''which will instantly kill anyone caught in the blast even if the player have the damage reduction items. * According to the game files, this weapon was supposed to be a VVIP weapon, but it was dropped and later turned into an Anti-Zombie weapon. This explains why it received a Noble Silver variant. Variants Dragon Blade Noble Silver.png|Noble Silver DragonBlade_Silver.png|Silver Gallery DRAGON BLADE-GOLD 1.png|Render DRAGON BLADE-GOLD 2.png|Side view DragonBladePVP1.png|HUD (PVP) DragonBladePVP2.png|HUD (PVP - Frontal stab) DragonBladePVE1.png|HUD (PvE - Change Mode) DragonBladePVE2.png|HUD (PVE - Change Mode - Frontal stab) Videos Dragon_Blade_CROSSFIRE_China_2.0_(EXP) CrossFire_China_Dragon_Blade-Gold Cross_Fire_China_Dragon_Blade_! Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons